


Sunshine and Jealosy

by ferix79



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Jealosy, Original Character(s), State Tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Mini fills for the State Tan Project kink meme. NY/FL.<br/>They complement each other well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Jealosy

**Author's Note:**

> [New York's Design](http://darkfire75.deviantart.com/art/New-York-profile-121874583)  
> [Florida's Design](http://mizutakishima.deviantart.com/art/Florida-Chibi-Profile-194533635)  
>  Sort of an AU from my other state tan fics, where New York is with Quebec.

They were a practical couple, or at least they were most of the time because New York hated big, extravagant celebrations. So, for their three year anniversary they ate sandwiches on the beach and then spent the night cuddling on the couch.   
  
"Yu'r so warm…" New York murmured into Florida's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and placed her hand over his.   
  
"Jealous of my seventy degrees in December? Oh! Babe, your hands are so cold!" she exclaimed, lifting their entangled hands and blowing warm air into them. New York smiled at the gesture.  
  
"It's that blizzard, I told you. It's makin' me tired, too…" he nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck, nosing under her blouse and exhaling. Florida shivered—even his breath was chilly.   
  
"Well why don't we get a blanket or something?" she suggested, moving to stand from the couch. The Northern state kept his grip on her waist, though.   
  
"No…just stay here. You're all I need." He murmured, pulling her back down into his lap. Florida smiled. She almost never got New York to relax this much. She settled back in next to him, reclining so her head was on his shoulder. Her feet only reached to around the middle of his shins, but he bent his knees up to tangle their feet together and garner all the warmth the Southern state had to offer.   
  
Within minutes New York's eyes were shut and his breathing quiet. He might have been asleep, Florida couldn't decide, but she certainly didn't mind either way. She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open. She smiled, and New York would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat every time he saw that grin. It was so warm—almost as warm as her body—and no one else had ever given him anything like it.   
  
New York closed the space in between them, taking her lips in a soft kiss. He still couldn't get over how warm she was and—oh god—he hoped his lips weren't too chapped. How embarrassing…  
  
Whatever the state of New York's lips, Florida certainly didn't mind. As usual, she was the one to take anything a step farther, and she did as she parted her lips just enough for her tongue to slip through and run along his bottom lip. New York accepted the gesture, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to melt together. He pushed back into her mouth, angling his head to make the kiss more comfortable and deeper. Eventually they pulled back, resting their foreheads together despite the awkward angle. New York kissed Florida once more before leaning back onto the arm of the sofa and sighing contently.   
  
"I love you, Mike…" she said, rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand. New York gave her hand a light squeeze in return.  
  
"Love you, too…"  
  
\----------  
  
Massachusetts sighed as she made her way towards the double doors to the conference room. Why did the meeting have to be today? Why did they have to meet at all? It wouldn't solve anything—it never did—but their father always insisted they did. At least he actually attended, too.   
  
But, of course, the meetings were always in New York.  _Always in New York._  Not Philadelphia. Not Atlanta. Not Boston. Not even Washington, or goodness sake, but  _always_  New York. It was bad enough she lived so close to the city, much less had to travel to and through it so often. She heaved another sigh as she turned and faced the doors, steeling herself to have to greet New York—the state, that was. Perhaps this time it wouldn't be as awkward.  
  
When she opened the door to find New York and Florida making out on the conference table, that hope was shattered.   
  
Wait, New York and  _Florida_? She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.   
  
Sure enough, though, it was indeed Florida. New York had her pressed against the conference table, but not pinned down. No, the Northern state wasn't pinning her, but was entwining their fingers. How sweet.  
  
"Wha's wrong, Mandy?" came the accented voice of Georgia. She looked down the hall to find him and Alabama coming towards the conference room. She just stared at the two for a second, but then smiled, waving them over.  They both furrowed their eyebrows, confused, but came to see what the other state wanted.   
  
It just so happened that both boys arrived just in time to see Florida roll her hips up into New York's.   
  
"What the fuck!?" Georgia screeched, causing New York and Florida to split immediately. Florida remained lying back on the conference table, waving to the three states in the doorway and smiling nervously.   
  
"Uh, hey guys…" she muttered, throwing everyone into action. New York took his hands off her as if he had been burned and backed up immediately. He knew he had it coming to him now, so he figured he might as well try to soften the blow however possible. However, he only succeeded in backing himself into a wall before Alabama and Georgia charged across the room. He shut his eyes as Georgia got closer, expecting a punch, but instead felt the wall around him shake. When he opened his eyes again, he found he had been pinned by Georgia, who was currently glaring at him.   
  
"What in seven hells do you think you're doin', yank?" the Southern state muttered, low and angry. Beside him, Alabama was glaring at him, too.   
  
New York scrambled for something to say—they would never believe him, anyway. He flicked his eyes back in Florida's direction, hoping for some help, but this time he really did get hit. He heard Florida gasp before he felt the pain.   
  
"You don't need ta be lookin' at anyone else but me." Georgia snarled, replacing his hand on the wall next to New York's head. The slap had stung, but it hadn't been that hard.   
  
"I—I wasn't doing anything…that she didn't want me to." He managed, trying to assert himself over the younger state. It wasn't working very well, though, because Georgia wasn't that much shorter than him and he was one of the original thirteen, too.   
  
"Ch, like we're gonna believe that." Alabama spat. New York made the mistake of rolling his eyes and was rewarded with another slap, this time harder.   
  
"You were tryin' to assault my sister!" shouted Georgia as he pulled his arm back to punch the Northerner, and it all went downhill from there. New York decided it was about time to get the other state off of him and began fighting back, blocking his fist and shoving Georgia away. Florida jumped into action, trying to say something and get closer to the fighting states, but Alabama held her back, assured he was doing the right thing. Massachusetts got tired of just watching and marched up next to New York, also.   
  
"What the hell's wrong with you, Mike?" she said, grabbing Georgia's arm in a sign to stop. The Southerner gave up when she stepped between him and New York, so he retreated to his brother and sister.   
  
New York scowled. He was tired of her pushing him around. "I don't know, Mandy, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't kiss my girlfriend without your approval?" he said, stepping forward. He was a good head taller than the New England state, so he could look quite intimidating, if he wanted to.   
  
Massachusetts' face fell at the word 'girlfriend'. Behind her, she heard Georgia and Alabama sputter, firing a load of questions at their sister. No, no, no, they  _couldn't_  really be together. If New York couldn't last more than a few years with her, how on Earth could he last with Florida? It had to be a fling, or something.   
  
There was a shuffling behind her and a few murmured curses, but then quick footsteps across the carpet led to Florida coming up from behind her and standing beside New York. The Northern state immediately wrapped an arm around her waist when she joined him, and she pressed into his side. Massachusetts took a few slow steps backwards, and New York knew he had won.  
  
"How long you two been together, then?" asked Alabama.   
  
"Three years." Said Florida, and her words were like a knife into Massachusetts' heart. She turned and stalked towards the double doors, only to be blocked when someone else entered.   
  
"Hey guys—whoops, sorry Mandy, didn't see you there." America greeted cheerfully, but his smile dropped when he noticed Massachusetts' reddening eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking up to the other states in the room. When he saw New York and Florida, his eyebrows rose.   
  
Georgia was the first to answer, much to New York's dismay. "That dirty yank was tryin' to molest Laura!"   
  
"Mike's gone and gotten with that Southerner!" Massachusetts said, trying to make her innocent look work on her father. New York scowled at both the other state's comments, pulling Florida closer.   
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. Now George, I really don't think Mike would do something like that. And there's no reason to be calling names, you two." Both Georgia and Massachusetts looked away, embarrassed, "And what's the big deal if Mike and Laura are together? Shouldn't you be happy for them? Sheesh…" he said, moving past the New England state to set his things down on the conference table.   
  
Alabama stared at him, confused. "Aren't you even a little surprised?"   
  
"No," America shook his head, "I've known they were together for years!" All five states fell silent. "What?" America asked. The states glanced at each other.   
  
"Wow, dad, you deserve a medal or somethin' for that…"   
  
America snorted, pulling a hamburger out of nowhere. "Whatever. You're just upset that you didn't know. Y'all are so nosy."   
  
Massachusetts finally exited the room, managing to keep herself composed. Georgia threw a glare at New York once more, but then moved to find his seat, Alabama following. New York relaxed and Florida smiled up at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Such a big man~" She teased, and pulled him after her to find a seat, also.


End file.
